Dificil desicion
by Hitsugaya Fiore-chan
Summary: Este es un One-Shoot de Fiolee donde Marshall tiene que decidir si decirle a Fionna lo que siente o no.


**Holiis! este es mi 2do One-Shoot y se trata de mi pareja hermana Fiolee :3 (soy Finnceline) ok, espero & les guste... asi que... nos leemos abajo :D (dedicado especialmente a una gran Fiolee: Luuh Maldonado)**

**HORA DE AVENTURA NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A PENDLETON WARD (si me perteneciera la DP y la PF nunca habrian existido)**

**~Dificil decision~**

Fionna estaba canzada de ser rechazada por el Dulce principe, ver tu corazon romperse dia tras dia era doloroso. Pero tiempo despuez conocio a alguien que le daria un giro de 360° a su vida. El era caballeroso, serio y estaba hecho de fuego. ¿Seria su naturaleza peligrosa la que la atraia? no sabia, solo sentia que seria eterno... o seo creia...

Su mente le jugaba una mala pasada... ¿En que estaba penzando? ¿Por que ella? ahhh... ya tendria mas tiempo de penzar cuando descanzara, penzaba Marshall. Pero por otro lado... no era tan malo, no, era agradable... claro, cuando no hablaba de "Flamita". Nisiquiera lo conocia y ya lo odiaba. Ver todos los dias las quemaduras en las manos de ella, prueba de que eso no le hacia bien, el queria lo mejor para ella, queria verla feliz... pero su felicidad no estaba ahi, el lo sabia.

Su cuaderno de canciones estaban llenos de palabras y dibujos... todos de ella, sonreia y recordaba lo inocente de su sonrrisa... lo brillante de sus ojos... y su cabello de sol. No aguanto mas y tomo el telefono.

_-Hola Fionna...-_ la llamo el vampiro, no se espero la respuesta que la chica le dio.

Fionna se largo a llorar mientras el escuchaba como combulcionaba con su llanto.

-_Fionna ¿Que te ocurre?-_

Fionna solo seguia llorando

-_Voy para alla...- _

El vampiro tomo su sombrilla y salio disparado hacia la casa de la humana, cuando llego golpeo la puerta y una humana con grandes ojeras y ojos hinchados de llorar le abrio. Se veia que habia estado llorando desde hace dias... se maldijo por no haber podido ayudarla antes.

Entro y vio que Fionna se volvia a tirar en el sofa y abrazaba su almohada con fuerza mientras unas cuantas lagrimas traviesas escapaban por sus ojos. A el le dolia verla asi... le dolia que le hicieran daño y el no pudiera hacer nada... le dolia demasiado. Estaba apunto de tomar a Fionna por los hombros, darle un fuerte abrazo y decirle que todo iva a estar bien porque podian ser felices juntos porque... la amaba. Se detubo al penzar que ella tenia cosas en que penzar... en que estaba de novia... en que si ella no lo amaba, perderia a su mejor amiga. Por otro lado... necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba decirle todo lo que su corazon tenia para decir. Tenia que decidir.

-_Fionna... ¿Que te ocurre? ¿Por que lloras?-_

_-El.. principe ..Flama... ROMPIO CONMIGO!...-_ dijo Fionna entre sollosos.

-_¿Quieres que lo golpee?... Porque si quieres puedo golpearlo...-_

Fionna levanto su cara y le dedico una tierna sonrisa al vampiro. Marshall la tomo por la cintura y la levanto en el aire mientras levitaba, y la humana no pudo hacer mas que aferrarse a el mientras la levantaba en el aire.

-_Marshall... ¿Que haces?-_

_-Te ayudo a animarte-_

La humana no pudo ni protestar porque cuando se dio cuenta estaba sobre todo Aaa... muy, muy arriba en el cielo. El vampiro si que sabia como hacerla sentir mejor, el, su mejor amigo, el chico que siempre estuvo con ella... el que la enamoro.

-_Oye, Marshy... necesito que hablemos...-_

_-Ok...podemos hablar ahi-_ dijo el vampiro un poco extrañado por lo que decia la humana y bajando hacia el borde de un risco frente al mar. La sento ahi y el a su lado.

-_Marshall, mira, no espero que me entiendas... pero te quiero decir que... siempre has sido la unica persona ademas de Cake que me ha apollado, se ha preodupado por mi, me ha cuidado, me ha comprendido, me ha animado y solo te queria decir que... me gustas y no entiendo como no me di cuenta de eso antes. Solo elpero que ahora que lo sabes... eso no cambies lo que sientes por mi y que podamos seguir siendo amigos... pero porfavor... no me dejes sola.-_

La humana se sorprendio al sentir el contacto de unos labios frios en los suyos y unos fuertes brazos atrayendola. Abrio lentamente sus ojos y vio al vampiro un poco sonrrojado pero con una mueca de satisfaccion en su rostro. Se tubieron que separar por la falta de oxigeno dejando ver lo apenada que estaba la humana.

-_Eso nunca, nunca te dejare sola, te amo-_

La humana sonrio y volvio a apretar sus labios contra los del vampiro. -_Y yo a ti-_

**Hola! bueno espero que les haya gustado y que no les haya parecido muy cursi o algo asi, solo les puedo decir que me mata la dulzura :3 **

**Nos leemos la proxima! chaito! (*.*)/**


End file.
